


Trick And Pony Girl Show (Mark Pellegrino+Tom Hiddleston+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Biting, Breeding, Bridle, Butt Plugs, Cages, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Mark, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Leash Play, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Master Mark, Master Tom, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Ownership, Painplay, Pony Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slaves, Sub males, The Arena, Top - Freeform, Training, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, botTom, gangbang creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Master Mark feels his sub is ready for the Grandmaster's approval and takes her before the other Masters to be put through her paces. Pony play. Public sex. Gangbang creampie. Pregnancy sex. Milk drinking. Double penetration included. Master Tom and Master Mark. Lots of sexy male subs. Really not for the squeamish.





	Trick And Pony Girl Show (Mark Pellegrino+Tom Hiddleston+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my darker Mark and Tom work. Eventually I plan to write more of a regular old smut with those two sharing an OC but I was in a different head space when I wrote this one. But I enjoy writing either style so you never know.

Mark reached down to stroke my faux mane as the crowd cheered beyond the curtain that led into the arena. He’d picked his favorite outfit to debut me in, a white head piece with a long, flowing white mane, black bridle and a huge glass butt plug with long white mane at the end, giving me a long white tail that trailed the ground as I crawled. He held my lead in his hands, guiding me with sharp pulls forward, smacking me lightly with the riding crop when I didn’t go fast enough. My pregnant belly nearly touched the ground, making it harder for me to do as he wished.  
The lights of the arena nearly blinded me, the harshness burning my retinas and making me wince. There must have been about three hundred people there to see my debut as a slave. And, from what Mark had told me, tonight I was to be inspected to see if I was a worthy sub by the Grandmaster himself. This was a high honor for any member of the group and Mark had been nervous about it for the past couple weeks, putting me through my paces and screwing me into exhaustion.   
Mark led me around the arena several times, allowing the highest ranking members of the group to come forward and inspect me.  
“On your knees. Legs spread,” Mark commands, yanking hard on the bridle. I raise up, making sure to whinny and hold my faux hooves in the hair the way I had been trained to do.  
The elders, three men and one woman, came forward to look me over. The first one, a tall, reddish haired gentleman with muscles and various tattoos, reached out and weighed my huge pregnant breasts in his hands. He bent his head forward, eagerly sucking on my tit and drinking the milk that was meant for my child. I nearly backed away, but was stopped by a sharp ass swap from Mark.  
"Tastes sweet. A good breeder by the looks of her,“ he said to the others. The woman, a medium sized blond with buxom breasts, came forward at his words and began to suckle me along with redheaded man. I stared up at Mark as the two sucked me dry, which earned me another smack before I lowered my gaze subserviently and let them drink their fill.  
When they were done they spread my pussy lips and started to fondle and inspect my pussy, commenting on my looks, feel and shape. The man stuck several long fingers in and out of me, commenting that I had a firm and ridged cunt that would make any Master quite happy.   
"Lets test her skills,” The red haired man replied, giving me a hard smack on the ass.  
Eight naked men were led into the arena on their hands and knees by their prospective owners. Most were muscled and quite beautiful, all hand picked by their owners for just such an occasion as this. They were all dressed in the same type of outfit as me, multi colored manes and tails spread out across the room.   
Mark patted me on the head once before grabbing a handful of my hair and forcing my head down to the ground. He held me there while the first pony got on top of me, waisting no time shoving his cock balls deep in my pussy. I moaned, loving the feeling of being so full and the sounds the crowd made as the watched me getting fucked. The pony didn’t last long, thrusting in to me three times before filling me full of warm cum.  
The next pony laid himself on top of me. He was far larger than the last, making me wince a little as he rammed his cock in and out at a brutal face. His Master leaned over us, yelling out instructions in a language I didn’t understand, smacking us both with the riding crop as we fucked. I let out a cry through the gag on my bridle, cumming underneath the hard fucking and stinging whip. The large pony spilled himself inside of me not long after, quickly led away by his bridle so another pony could mate me.  
One by one the rest of the ponies had their chance to shove their cocks into my cum soaked pussy. Mark stroked my head and told me what a good girl I was being as the latest pony jacked off inside me, his cum filling me in long hot spurts. I moaned as he pulled out and his hot seed landed on the ground between my knees. Then another pony got on me, eager to add his own contribution to the mess.   
When the last pony was finished enjoying my pregnant cunt, a tall man in a black suite came down into the arena. I recognized him instantly as Tom Hiddleston from his role as playing Loki in the Thor movies. He looked just as beautiful in person, his jet black hair slicked back and a devilish grin on his face. A hush fell over the crowd as he stood in front of me next to Mark.  
“I’m quite impressed with this one,” he told my master, reaching out to take my face in his hands. “When she’s done whelping for you you must bring her to me to complete her training.” He motioned to his assistance. “Get her washed up and bring her to my chambers.”  
**********************************************************************************  
The assistants led me through a maze of corridors leading deeper into the Grandmaster’s compound. He enjoyed the finer things in life, every open door revealing new sculptures and paintings from all different genres and periods. There were underground pools, even golden cages with large pillows inside where his treasured bitches waited to be visited by him. There was also an exercise room where a few women were tethered to treadmills on their knees, occasionally whipped by handlers if they slacked off in their routine.  
They stopped in front of a large ornate door, devils and angels carved onto its ebony surface. A golden lion knocker was in the center, which one of the servants reached out to bang against the door.  
“Come in,” a voice said on the other side.  
The door was opened for me before the servants took off down the hall, leaving me alone in the corridor. I was grateful the pony gear was gone, the crawl through the compound would have been a nightmare otherwise. But I was naked, which made me feel a tad bit embarrassed as I walked into the Grandmaster’s bedroom. Everything was black, black carpet, black wall hangings, even the candles in the alcoves were jet black. The only white piece of furniture was the bed, which drew my eye in a split second to the two men laying on the pristine white sheets.   
Mark and Tom were both naked and laying side by side. I had never seen my Master so at ease with another man before. Usually he was a tad standoffish with other dominants where I was concerned, but he and the Grandmaster seemed to have reached an easy sort of truce where they were both dominants that tolerated the others existence.   
“How are you feeling,” the Grandmaster asked, rising to his feet and coming over to take my hand. I made no attempt to hide my lustful expression as my eyes roamed over his sleek body, not overly muscular perhaps, but a beautiful swimmers build that made my pussy wet from wanting to climb on top of him.   
“I’m..OK,” I said. My immediate instinct was to run into the comforting arms of my Master. Mark looked like an angel as he sat up and held out a hand to me. He was a much bigger man than Tom, taller and more broad shouldered, his blond hair turned up in sharp spikes like some kind of halo. He pulled me against his side, pressing his lips to my forehead.  
Tom laid next to me in bed, pressing his body against my back. I shivered as he placed several gentle kisses against my shoulder. “Do you consent to this,” he asked me. “Is this what you really want? I’m not interested in falsehoods or games. I only want the truth from you. Always.”  
I turned my head to look him in the eyes. He had such stunning, piercing blue eyes, like my master’s, but with a touch of sadness he seemed to content to hide with a smile.“Yes.”  
Mark and Tom wrapped their arms around my plump body, careful not to press on my belly. I opened my mouth so my Master could devour me, his fingers curling tightly in my hair. I moaned as Tom slipped his fingers inside of my dripping pussy. I wiggled, eager for him to go deeper but he quickly withdrew his hand, making me cry out in protest against Mark’s mouth.   
"Such an eager one, aren’t you,“ Tom asked me, squeezing on my full breasts. Milk ran down my chest, eagerly lapped up by Mark’s wide tongue.  
Tom lifted my leg up, guiding his cock to my pussy lips. I wiggled backward, desperately trying to get his head inside of me. He pushed forward, sinking into my depths until I felt the pressure of him slamming into my cervix. I winced, getting use to his girth and weight. He started a slow pace, kissing and stroking my body with talented fingers.  
Mark seemed surprised when Tom stroked his hair a moment before wrapping his fingers around a clump of thick blond hair, pushing his head down towards where he and I were joined. For the briefest of moments the two men stared at each other, a quiet challenge passing between them. "Please,” Tom replied, his fingers returning to stroking the blond hair instead of the ruthless hold he had previously used.  
Mark relented beneath the gentle strokes of his head, kissing down my swollen belly until he came to my parted lips. He kissed and licked, holding my leg up to have easier access as the Grandmaster continued to fuck me. Tom moaned, his hands tightening on Mark’s hair as his thrusts increased, eager to find his own release.  
My Master removed Tom’s hand from his head and moved back up my body, wrapping his arms around Tom and I. I moaned as he guided his cock to my entrance, pressing in to sink his member in beside the Grandmaster’s. The sensation of being ripped in two made me cry out, my fingers digging into Mark’s shoulders. Both men grunted and moaned as they rocked against each other in a mad, wild rhythm, their passion resulting in frenzied kisses and nips all over my body. I reached one orgasm after another beneath their mutual onslaught, the pounding of their cocks against my tender cervix taking my orgasms to ever increasing heights.  
“Mine,” Mark moaned against my neck, his cock ejaculating inside my pussy and covering my cervix and the Grandmaster’s cock with his thick cum.  
Tom tightened his arms around Mark and I. “Mine,” he said, reaching his climax and mixing my Master’s seed with his own.


End file.
